1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a sealing glass composition. More particularly, it relates to a sealing glass composition which contains a low-melting glass powder and a refractory filler powder of lower coefficient of thermal expansion which achieves a seal at a non-devitrified state by a heat-treatment at a relatively lower temperature and can be used for a seal of an alumina package in which electronic components such as semiconductor IC (integrated circuit) are enclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Heretofore, PbO-B.sub.2 O.sub.3 -ZnO-SiO.sub.2 devitrifiable low melting solder glasses (frits) have been used in a seal of an alumina package for IC, and they form a seal portion being compatible with the thermal expansion coefficient of alumina by devitrifying it after vitrifying (flow) it by a heat-treatment at about 480.degree. C. Such conventional solder glasses have disadvantages that the heat-treatment at relatively high temperature is required and permissible ranges of conditions of the heat-treatment for the devitrification such as a temperature and a time for the treatment are narrow.